


TRADUCCIÓN -  Now The Walls Line The Bullet Holes

by LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chicken Soup, Demons, Empath Stiles Stilinski, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Season/Series 03, Psychic Stiles Stilinski, Telepathy
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:20:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29771253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN/pseuds/LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN AL ESPAÑOLDerek lo mira con una especie de reverencia incómoda, manteniendo la distancia, guardando silencio y esa es la gota que derrama el vaso. Stiles se ha mantenido bastante bien, piensa, con la mordedura de Peter, casi muriendo y de repente ganando nuevos poderes psíquicos, pero no tiene idea de cómo se supone que debe enfrentarse a un mundo en el que Derek Hale teme a Stiles Stilinski.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Now The Walls Line The Bullet Holes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1208260) by [HenryMercury](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HenryMercury/pseuds/HenryMercury). 



Han pasado menos de dos semanas desde que terminaron de limpiar el desorden colosal que dejaron los Darach y la manada Alpha cuando todo se volvió a la mierda. Stiles debería saber algo mejor que sorprenderse cuando ocurre.

También debería estar cualquier cosa menos sorprendido al saber que el problema es el jodido Peter.

Otra vez.

Dios, Stiles odia al chico, lo odia tanto. Ni siquiera todo el hábil sarcasmo del mundo podría hacerle querer a Peter, y eso es mejor, porque Peter tiene acceso a cantidades industriales de descaro. El ingenio, por más secos que deberían haber estado sus huesos, junto con las mentiras directas, ha constituido toda su persona desde que Lydia lo resucitó.

Comienza con signos de otro lobo en el antiguo territorio Hale, que ahora es técnicamente el territorio de Scott ahora que es un alfa y Derek y Cora se han ido. Scott sale a investigar, y Stiles se niega obstinadamente a dejarlo ir solo; trae una bolsa de fresno de montaña, se mete una segunda más pequeña en el bolsillo por si acaso, agarra su fiel bate de béisbol y los dos se suben a su jeep.

Caminar por el bosque es como en los viejos tiempos, solo que no lo es. Por un lado, no esperan encontrar un cuerpo esta vez. Por otro lado, Scott no está jadeando por el asma, está olfateando el rastro dejado por un intruso, porque es un hombre lobo alfa. Y Stiles está equipado con polvo mágico, y sí, es prácticamente lo contrario de cómo fue la primera vez, aunque Stiles no puede evitar pensar y comparar, ver qué tan lejos han llegado.

Lo que sí es lo mismo es la presencia de Peter, sin embargo esta noche tiene forma humana.

—Scott, Stiles. —Asiente a cada uno de ellos por turno. —¿Qué te trae por aquí en esta hermosa noche?

Una extraña sensación pellizca la parte posterior del cuello de Stiles, como una sensación ordinaria de aprensión, solo que más intensa, casi un peso físico. Sabe instintivamente que Peter es su fuente. Da un paso atrás.

Scott da un paso adelante.

—Estamos buscando un intruso, probablemente un Omega, en algún lugar por aquí. —Explica, y Scott parece casi relajado. ¿No puede sentir las vibraciones asombrosamente malas que Peter está emitiendo en este momento? Si los sentidos humanos de Stiles están gritando, Scott debería estar al tanto.

Solo que todavía camina hacia Peter, quien asiente y ofrece su ayuda con la búsqueda.

—Scott, no. Detener. —Stiles murmura. Los ojos de Peter se levantan rápidamente para encontrarse con los de Stiles, y no puede ver nada amistoso en ellos. Hay un indicio de ese destello azul eléctrico entre el hielo habitual.

—¿Qué? —Pregunta Scott y mira por encima del hombro hacia Stiles, y no, no, no. Stiles puede ver lo que va a pasar incluso antes de que comience. Scott baja demasiado la guardia y Peter está demasiado cerca y sus garras se arquean en el lecho ungueal y Stiles puede sentirlo, el deseo de Peter por lo que Scott tiene, extendiéndose entre ellos.  
Los ojos de Peter brillan intensamente ahora.

Stiles abre la bolsa de ceniza de montaña y se lanza hacia Scott, deseando que el polvo los rodee a ambos mientras Peter se lanza.

\- - - - 

—Sigo pensando que deberías haberlo matado. —Dice Stiles a Scott en la escuela a la mañana siguiente.

—Es el tío de Derek. —Responde Scott. Stiles entiende eso, entiende que Scott se siente mal por Derek después de todo, especialmente porque Derek ya no es un alfa rival, pero...

—Trató de matarte. —Señala Stiles.

—¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de que eso es lo que estaba tratando de hacer?

Es una pregunta justa, Peter retrocedió tan rápido como un rayo como había saltado, y procedió a levantar una ceja hacia Stiles, quien se estaba recuperando de su heroico salto que le salvó la vida; burlándose de él como si hubiera reaccionado exageradamente. Bastardo. Stiles sabe lo que sintió, simplemente no tiene idea de cómo o por qué lo sintió de esa manera.

La campana suena para inglés y se apresuran a ir a clase; su nueva profesora de inglés es mucho más estricta que la Sra. Blake, aunque al menos que Stiles sepa, no está sacrificando ritualmente a personas en todo Beacon Hills. Lo cual no es algo con lo que los estudiantes deban tener para consolarse, pero así es su vida.

\- - - - - -

Está a punto de terminar de describir el extraño sexto sentido como una combinación de paranoia y coincidencia cuando vuelva a suceder.

Esta vez, Scott ya está realmente en problemas. Stiles lo siente como una indigestión al principio, algo desagradable se agita en su estómago, quemando la parte posterior de su garganta. Está sentado en la cama, rodeado de montones de notas de química, pero en un instante todos sus pensamientos se dirigen a Scott con una explosión de pánico, como si de repente estuviera recordando algo realmente importante que olvidó hacer.

Stiles saca su móvil y llama, pero Scott no contesta, y luego lo sabe, sabe dónde está su mejor amigo. No se molesta en adivinarlo, simplemente corre hacia su coche y se interna en el bosque.

Cuando se acerca a la vieja casa Hale, un aullido sacude el aire. Es el tipo de aullido que le dice que se detenga, casi le hace darse la vuelta, casi lo hace correr, pero es Scott, así que casi es lo más lejos que llega. Ahora que sabe que Scott está en peligro, Stiles se da cuenta de que Peter no va a retroceder esta vez; no puede fingir que no estaba atacando, porque Scott es plenamente consciente de ello ahora.

Stiles solo puede esconderlos detrás de una delgada línea de ceniza de montaña durante un tiempo; estarán acorralados, se cansarán, luego el viento vendrá y hará volar el círculo, o lloverá a través de los agujeros en el techo, o Stiles se quedará dormido o perderá la esperanza y su dominio sobre la magia que mantiene la ceniza en su lugar se deslizará.

Saca su teléfono de nuevo, busca a tientas en la lista de contactos hasta que encuentra un nombre que le hace parar unos momentos. Es un número de contacto que tomó del teléfono de Scott en medio de la acción hace un par de semanas, en caso de que alguna vez tuviera que intentar amenazar o negociar por su cuenta.

Es un riesgo, obviamente, pero Stiles solo conoce a un número limitado de personas que no solo podrían, sino que se enfrentarían a un Peter Hale abiertamente asesino. Derek está fuera de la ecuación porque Stiles está bastante seguro de que ponerlo en esta posición sería lo que finalmente lo mataría, y Stiles no está dispuesto a arrastrarlo de nuevo a todo esto cuando acaba de salir y seguir adelante.

Antes de que pueda pensarlo mejor, Stiles presiona el botón de llamada.

—¿Quién es? —Responde una voz desagradablemente familiar, con un acento británico y un borde de amenaza que Stiles no puede decir si está imaginando o no.

—Soy Stiles. —Dice apresuradamente. —Sé que Scott y Derek te sacaron de la ciudad, pero si todavía estás cerca, necesito que vengas a la casa Hale lo más rápido que puedas.

—Stiles. —Deucalión parece reflexionar sobre el nombre por un segundo. —Ya veo. Ahora, ¿por qué debería ayudarte, me pregunto?

Stiles sabe que no hay nada que realmente pueda ofrecer, y ciertamente no hay amenazas que pueda hacer personalmente. Solo puede esperar que este Deucalión esté ligeramente reformado sea capaz de valorar algo que no puede poseer.

Respira hondo y deja salir las palabras al aire por primera vez, las hace reales.

—Porque Peter Hale está intentando matar a Scott.

Otro aullido se eleva, tan fuerte que destroza cosas dentro de su pecho, y Stiles ya está corriendo entre los árboles mientras la línea se muere en su mano.

\- - - - - 

En realidad, es una suerte que Peter sea el tipo de idiota que prospera con el discurso indulgente del villano antes de matar. Él tiene a Scott colgado con cables electrificados, mientras camina y da un relato detallado de lo difícil que ha sido, planeando y esperando su momento, teniendo que resistir la tentación de clavar sus garras primero en su sobrino y luego en Scott. Cuán amargado ha estado por el pequeño lobo, que ni siquiera debería ser su beta, y que ahora es un alfa. Está claro que ha estado tramando esto durante algún tiempo.

Lo que Stiles no esperaba era el cambio en los ojos de Peter.

—Ah, Stilinski. —Dice Peter arrastrando las palabras mientras se acerca, sin molestarse en darse la vuelta y mirar. Desde donde está colgado en la pared del fondo, Scott deja escapar un gemido.

—Stiles, corre, es un-

Scott es interrumpido por una oleada de electricidad que lo hace golpear contra sus cadenas, pero Peter gruñe y de repente está demasiado cerca, demasiado cerca para su comodidad, justo en el espacio personal de Stiles.

Sus ojos están enrojecidos.

—Un alfa. —Respira Stiles. —¿Cómo?

—Bueno. —Dice Peter, su aliento caliente y rancio en el rostro de Stiles. —Hay una serie de pequeñas manadas de hombres lobo no tan lejos de aquí, si uno sabe dónde mirar. Cuando me di cuenta de lo que eres, Stiles, pensé que era mejor probar suerte en otra parte. Pude apuntar a un eslabón débil.

—¿Qué quieres decir con lo que soy?

Peter se ríe. —Siempre dije que serías un lobo excelente, ¿no es así? Una gran beta, leal y astuto. Scott ni siquiera comprende la suerte que tiene de tenerte. —Peter se muerde las garras, fingiendo aburrimiento. Stiles sabe que es mejor no relajarse ni por un segundo. —Él no te merece. Podrías haber sido mío, y dado que mis poderes alfa fueron temporalmente arrebatados, lamenté mi decisión de dejarte ir.

Los colmillos de Peter caen.

—Me gustaría remediar ese error ahora que se han restaurado.

—¿Quieres decir ahora que se los has robado a otra persona? —En teoría, Stiles sabe que incitar a alguien que tiene absolutamente el poder de desgarrarlo miembro por miembro no es exactamente lo más inteligente que se puede hacer, pero es prácticamente un reflejo, especialmente con Peter. —Scott es un verdadero alfa. Es un alfa porque se supone que debe serlo, porque se lo ganó. Ni siquiera se supone que estés vivo; también tenías que robar eso.

—Yo soy el alfa. Siempre he sido el alfa, me lo he ganado. La voz de Peter suena tensa, como si estuviera a punto de deslizarse hacia esa octava de lobo más profunda y áspera. —Y esta vez, que se unan a mí.

Stiles se burla. —Odio decepcionar, pero la respuesta sigue siendo no, amigo. Ser humano sigue siendo lo mío.

—¿Es que te he preguntado? —Peter da otro paso hacia Stiles, sosteniéndolo firmemente en su lugar por sus antebrazos. Se agacha, olfatea el pecho de Stiles, sobre sus costillas, y antes de que Stiles pueda siquiera hacer un comentario sobre todos los malos toques que están ocurriendo, todo el aire sale de él mientras un dolor cegador le corta el costado. No logra reprimir el grito de sorpresa y dolor, no logra mantener los pies debajo de él mientras Peter retrae los dientes y se aleja luciendo tan complacido consigo mismo como Stiles jamás lo ha visto.

Si alguna vez hay alguna duda, Stiles ahora tiene muy claro, —ya que el mordisco, hace que se filtre un parche de sangre en la tela de su camiseta—, es que esto no es lo que él quiere.

No quiere ser un hombre lobo. Especialmente no quiere ser la beta de Peter. Tendrá que hacer todo lo posible para romper la conexión. Scott tendrá que ayudarlo. Será como en los viejos tiempos, solo que esta vez Stiles será el que esté luchando por el control y, oh Dios, ¿y si ataca a su padre? ¿Y si Peter le obliga a matar a su padre? No puede respirar.

—No llego demasiado tarde, ¿verdad? —Esa voz familiar, seca y británica interrumpe desde algún lugar detrás de él. Dos gruñidos resuenan por la habitación, uno de Peter y otro de Scott.

—Scott. —Stiles jadea. —Está bien. Yo lo llamé.

Todo lo que Stiles puede hacer ahora es esperar que Deucalión reconozca que le conviene ayudar a Scott, no matarlo.

—Veo que estás causando problemas como de costumbre. —Comenta Deucalión, moviéndose alrededor de Stiles hasta que está a solo unos metros de Peter. —Y como alfa también. Que interesante.

Stiles ni siquiera ve la mano de Peter lanzarse antes de que lo atrape una más fuerte. La piel de Deucalión es oscura, casi azulada, sus dedos nudosos y terminan en largas garras negras. Cuando habla de nuevo, su voz es baja como un trueno, demasiado pesada para ser natural para un humano o un hombre lobo.

—Siempre fuiste un oportunista, te lo reconozco, pero no es suficiente.

—Yo ... —comienza Peter, pero Deucalión le atraviesa el cuello con una mano gris sobrenatural. Stiles se arrastra por las tablas del suelo hacia Scott, girando los diales para apagar la electricidad, para que pueda curarse y romper sus ataduras. Cuando se vuelve para mirar a Deucalión, parece un hombre normal de nuevo.

—Gracias. Murmura Stiles. Deucalión simplemente asiente.

—Él siempre irritaba a todo el mundo.

\- - - - -

Stiles coloca un vendaje sobre la mordedura, entierra subrepticiamente su camisa arruinada en la basura y está en la cama cuando su padre llega a casa y lo revisa. Sabe que la mordida mata o cambia, y no siente que se esté muriendo, solo le duele. El ritmo del calor palpitante en su costado se vuelve casi como un ruido blanco, enviándolo a dormir.

Se despierta por la mañana. Lo toma como una buena señal de que probablemente no va a morir por esto. Asi que sí, ahora debe ser un lobo. Levanta el borde del vendaje para vislumbrar su nueva súper curación. El vendaje está cargado de sangre seca y...

Y las hendiduras en carne viva que dejaron los dientes de Peter todavía están todas allí, con costras pero casi tan tiernas como la noche anterior.

Hermano, le envía un mensaje de texto a Scott, no está curando.

Le ruega a su padre que le dé un día de enfermedad, y tiene unas cincuenta —cada vez más descabelladas, pero bueno, los hombres lobo han redefinido un poco descabellado para él— teorías en su lista de lo que podría estar pasando con él cuando hay un golpe en su puerta. Su padre no debería regresar en unas horas, y él sabe que Melissa hizo que Scott fuera a la escuela porque tiene un examen y, a pesar de su nueva rutina de estudiante comprometido, necesita todas las calificaciones que pueda obtener después de todo el estudio que se perdió gracias a la última oleada de basura sobrenatural con la que han tenido que lidiar.

Es posible que su padre haya enviado a alguien a ver cómo está, por lo que se asegura de que el vendaje esté sujeto y escondido debajo de su camisa y se dirige hacia la puerta principal, resoplando un poco por si acaso. La última persona que espera ver cuando mira por la mirilla es Derek Hale. Pero debido a que su vida es lo que es, eso es exactamente quien está parado allí. Abre la puerta y Derek irrumpe directamente.

Maldita sea Scott, Stiles mensajes de texto, ¿por qué llamaste a Derek?

Stiles sigue a Derek hasta la cocina, mirándolo desde detrás porque, oye, siempre es una buena vista.

Me habría matado sí, ya sabes, no se lo hubiera dicho, responde Scott.

Si hubieras muerto, traduce Stiles. Impresionante, todo el mundo está planeando su muerte, una muerte que aún puede ser inminente, aunque se siente bastante normal.

Derek todavía no ha dicho una palabra, pero cuando llega a la cocina se vuelve hacia Stiles, se acerca e inhala. Es un poco extraño, así que Stiles hace lo que siempre hace y trata de compensar la incomodidad con el habla.

—¿Cuál es el veredicto? —Pregunta mientras Derek le levanta la camisa y huele el vendaje. —¿Voy a vivir? ¿Soy un hombre lobo de curación realmente lenta, o soy inmune porque secretamente soy algún otro tipo de criatura sobrenatural, como Lydia? Probablemente podría gritar bastante fuerte si lo intentara.

—Humano. —Gruñe Derek, interrumpiéndolo.

—¿Todavía soy humano? Eso es genial. Quiero decir, no es que haya nada malo en ser un hombre lobo, simplemente no estoy seguro de que sea para mí, ya sabes... —Stiles se apaga porque Derek solo lo está mirando con una de sus habituales expresiones suaves, pero parece preocupado. Stiles tiene la repentina necesidad de consolarlo.

—Hey. —Dice, y se acerca para poner una mano en el hombro de Derek. —Cálmate, ¿de acuerdo? Me siento bien, me siento realmente normal, de hecho; nada duele más de lo que cabría esperar de algunas laceraciones con dientes. Guarda la preocupación para más tarde, si empiezo a cambiarme a un kanima o algo, ¿de acuerdo?

Derek solo levanta una ceja, como diciendo “¿De qué estás hablando? No estoy preocupado”, pero está satisfecho de que la avalancha de vibraciones preocupadas que estaba recibiendo de él disminuya solo un poco. Derek luego entra en la cocina y comienza a rebuscar en la despensa.

Stiles se imagina que podría preguntar qué diablos está haciendo, pero no serviría de mucho porque Derek parece que está en una misión: en silencio, sin hablar hasta que haya hecho lo que vino a hacer aquí.

Hay un sonido metálico cuando una cacerola golpea la estufa, luego un gemido metálico que debe ser Derek abriendo una lata, a juzgar por la sopa enlatada que ahora está vertiendo en la sartén. Cuando coloca la lata vacía en el mostrador, Stiles ve que es pollo y maíz.

—Mierda, amigo, ¿en serio me estás haciendo sopa de pollo ahora mismo?

Derek solo gruñe, pero saca una cuchara de madera de uno de los cajones para remover y no lo niega.

—Peter dijo que yo era algo, antes de que me mordiera. —Dice Stiles. Es como si surgiera de la nada, porque le ha estado carcomiendo y bien podría ver si Derek tiene alguna idea mientras está aquí. Derek se pone rígido junto a la estufa. —No tengo idea de lo que quiso decir, simplemente lo dijo como si pensara que yo era una especie de criatura, algo con algún tipo de poder, lo que obviamente no tiene sentido.

—¿Qué dijo Deaton? —Derek pregunta finalmente. Stiles se encoge de hombros, aunque Derek no está mirando.

—No he ido a verlo todavía.

—Entonces iremos inmediatamente después de que te comas tu sopa—Informa Derek mientras saca la sopa de la cacerola y la coloca en un tazón, empujándola en la dirección de Stiles.

—Uh, gracias. —Dice Stiles torpemente mientras se la toma, porque Derek le hizo sopa, qué demonios.

Siente una extraña oleada de afecto y le toma un minuto darse cuenta de que no es del todo suya. El rostro de Derek todavía se ve más o menos en blanco, pero en algún nivel subconsciente Stiles reconoce algo allí que le hace pensar que Derek está luchando contra la necesidad de envolver a Stiles y tratar de protegerlo de las cosas aunque sabe que no puede.

Stiles no tiene idea de cómo sabe esto, y es posible que esté proyectando sus propios sentimientos, pero sintió las malas intenciones de Peter y el miedo de Scott. Además, Derek le hizo sopa. Claramente, hay cosas locas en marcha.

—No estamos hablando de esto otra vez, por cierto. —Dice Derek, todo el tiempo dando vueltas en el cajón de los cubiertos en busca de una cuchara para que Stiles coma.

\- - - - - -

Para cuando llegan a la clínica, la escuela ha terminado y Scott ya está allí para recibirlos. Cora también está allí, sentada en un rincón y viéndose completamente aburrida. Él le da un medio saludo incómodo.

—Stiles. —Saluda Deaton con su habitual expresión misteriosamente neutral, lo que, en este momento, podría significar cualquier cosa, desde que todos están reaccionando de forma exagerada a que estás a punto de sufrir una muerte horrible o incluso que eres un mago, Stiles. —Scott me puso al corriente de tu situación.

—¿Y?

—Tengo mis sospechas. —Responde Deaton, lo que no ayuda en absoluto, maldita sea. —Primero, necesito saber si ha estado experimentando algo inusual recientemente. ¿Algo en absoluto?

Stiles casi suelta algo sobre la sopa, pero se detiene justo a tiempo.

—Supongo que sí. Es un poco difícil de explicar, pero sigo sintiendo cosas. Como la ira, el miedo o el afecto. —Derek y Cora resoplan ante eso. Que se jodan. —Sólo son los sentimientos de otras personas, no los míos. Sentí la sed de sangre de Peter, justo antes de que intentara matar a Scott. Ambas veces. Y la segunda vez estaba sentado en mi habitación y de repente sentí el miedo de Scott y supe que estaba en problemas. No sé cómo, pero lo hice.

Deaton asiente sabiamente. —¿Y la mordedura se ha curado del todo?

—Definitivamente todavía está ahí, pero supongo que se está curando a un ritmo normal. Ha comenzado a formar costras, ya sabes, como suele ocurrir con una herida. Sangrará si lo golpean y se vuelve a abrir, pero no sigue sangrando.

Deaton tararea. Mira a Stiles pensativo, y de repente Stiles siente que la curiosidad lo invade, una curiosidad que no le pertenece. Es el tipo de sentimiento que puede tener un científico cuando está cerca de un gran avance.

—Puedo sentir eso. —Se encuentra con la mirada de Deaton. —Crees que esto es realmente interesante.

Se siente tremendamente emocionado por poder leer a Deaton, aunque sea en un grado muy limitado. El veterinario sonríe, y entre la expresión y los extraños sentimientos que Stiles está captando, se da cuenta de que está casi orgulloso.

—Sabes lo que soy. Dime.

—¿Por qué no nos sentamos todos? —Sugiere Deaton.

\- - - - - -

—Acompañando a la leyenda del verdadero alfa, hay una segunda leyenda menos conocida. —Dice Deaton al pequeño grupo reunido en la clínica. —Así como todos los lobos son más fuertes en manadas, para que un verdadero alfa se dé cuenta de su potencial, necesitan apoyo; de hecho, no serían verdaderos alfas si no pudieran inspirar lealtad en una manada. A menudo, el segundo al mando del alfa es otro lobo, pero la leyenda habla de un humano que puede ascender junto al verdadero alfa y, a través de la fuerza de su lealtad a la manada, obtener los poderes de un lobo sin siquiera recibir el mordisco. Un verdadero beta.

Stiles todavía está ocupado tratando de entender la hora de cuentos más confusa que jamás haya visto cuando Scott interrumpe.

—Pero Stiles fue mordido. Lo vi. Y no parece que se esté convirtiendo en un hombre lobo.

El borde de la boca de Deaton se arquea muy levemente. —Sí. —Asiente. —Pero hay historias, más antiguas y aún más raras, que sugieren que el lobo no es la única forma que puede adoptar un verdadero beta. La tradición que rodea a los verdaderos alfas es bastante escasa, y muchos de los que serían verdaderos betas ya son lobos y nunca notan un cambio. La mayoría del puñado restante cuyas historias se cuentan eran humanos que se convirtieron en lobos. Hay otro caso, sin embargo, transmitido de muchas lenguas desde la Edad Media: una mujer que era una kanima, controlada por un marido cruel. Se hizo amiga de una manada de hombres lobo, su esposo fue asesinado y uno de los betas se convirtió en el maestro del kanima. Este beta nunca le dio instrucciones ni le permitió matar a nadie más que a asesinos; es quizás el único caso registrado de un maestro de kanima que realmente permanece dentro de esos límites. Este beta se convirtió en un verdadero alfa, y la mujer kanima se convirtió en su primer beta. Nunca más se convirtió en una kanima.

—¿Entonces su verdadera forma beta era humana? —Pregunta Cora, sonando como si no pudiera creer por qué alguien elegiría la fragilidad humana en lugar de ser un hombre lobo. Stiles supone que no puede culparla por completo, ya que ella nunca ha sido simplemente humana.

—Eso es lo que dicen las leyendas. —Confirma Deaton.

—¿Y crees que eso es lo que me está pasando? Soy una especie de verdadera beta, ¿y revirtió el mordisco para mantenerme humano?

—Mayormente sí. Pero también has estado adquiriendo otros dones, Stiles; los que de alguna manera deben reflejar su rol dentro de la manada y sus habilidades deseadas.  
Stiles desea por enésima vez que Deaton sea un poco menos críptico. Mentalmente se siente en el aire, tratando de captar una señal emocional o cualquier otro tipo de pista de la dirección del veterinario. Es como si estuviera moviendo su teléfono en busca de wifi, y de repente se siente estúpido y se detiene.

...siempre queriendo saberlo todo, oh no, ¿y si él sabe eso?

Es la voz de Derek, viniendo tan cerca detrás de él que suena casi como si estuviera realmente en su cabeza, como lo hace la música cuando usa audífonos.

—¿Qué? —Pregunta Stiles. —Termina tus frases, hombre.

Todo el mundo lo mira.

—No estabas hablando conmigo en ese momento, ¿verdad, Stiles? —Pregunta Deaton.

—No, por supuesto que no, Derek dijo algo... —Stiles mira a Derek, que en realidad está más al lado que detrás de él, y se ve claramente con los ojos muy abiertos. Scott niega con la cabeza.

—Derek no dijo nada.

—Pero acabo de escucharlo.

Deaton está proyectando esa fascinación científica nuevamente, y Stiles hace clic en el cerebro de que esto debe ser parte de la extraña cosa del sexto sentido.

—¿Me estoy convirtiendo en un lector de mentes? —Pregunta Stiles confundido.

—Es posible. La mayoría de los telépatas solo pueden sentir fuertes picos en las emociones de quienes los rodean, pero la lectura verbal de la mente es posible en ciertas circunstancias, entre los telépatas más poderosos y aquellos con quienes comparten vínculos cercanos.

De repente, Stiles está tosiendo, porque la habitación parece estar llena de algo como humo, nublando densamente su garganta. Su columna vertebral se siente fundida y helada al mismo tiempo y sus manos están sudando fríamente.

En el borde de la habitación, Derek parece estar deseando poder mezclarse con la pared. Lo está mirando con una especie de reverencia incómoda, manteniendo la distancia, en silencio, como si quisiera estar muy, muy lejos donde su mente no pueda entrar. Su miedo se está envolviendo alrededor de Stiles, sin dejarle espacio para respirar, y esa es la gota que colma el vaso.

Stiles se ha mantenido bastante bien, piensa, con el mordisco de Peter y casi muriendo y de repente ganando nuevos poderes psíquicos, pero no tiene idea de cómo se supone que debe lidiar con un mundo en el que Derek Hale tiene miedo de él. No es como si intentara lastimar a nadie. No es como si hubiera pedido estos poderes. A lo largo de los años, definitivamente ha pensado en lo maravilloso que sería intimidar a Derek de nuevo, pero piratear su psique nunca es como se había imaginado hacerlo, y no se siente tan satisfactorio como había imaginado.

Le dispara a Derek con el ceño fruncido y sale de la sala de examen, a través de la puerta de fresno de montaña a la sala de espera y al estacionamiento.


	2. Chapter 2

Lydia es la mejor. Ella es la más comprensiva con todo el asunto psíquico, probablemente porque también está lidiando con su propia psíquica recién descubierta. Ella lo invita a estudiar o investigar con ella, y generalmente es exactamente lo opuesto a Derek, quien se ha estado escondiendo de Stiles desde que se vieron en la clínica de Deaton hace dos semanas.

Stiles no se habría dado cuenta o notado cómo Derek lo ignora hasta que comenzó a suceder. Tampoco ayuda que Derek siga regresando e irrumpiendo en su casa preocupado por su bienestar, haciéndole sopa de pollo y proyectando algún tipo de afecto hacia él. Sería más fácil superar el hecho de que Derek aparentemente lo odia ahora si nunca le hubieran hecho creer que podría gustarle, ni siquiera un poquito.

—Estás triste de nuevo. —Dice Lydia, empujando un libro polvoriento debajo de la nariz de Stiles.

—Oye. —Protesta Stiles. —Se supone que yo soy el que tiene los poderes mágicos de detección de emociones.

Lydia resopla. —No necesito poderes mágicos para sentir que estás triste, Stiles.

Y sí, Lydia realmente no necesita la ayuda de superpoderes para saberlo.

Stiles abre el libro y vuelve a leer sobre los rituales druídicos. El texto escrito a mano es pequeño y descolorido, y el idioma está salpicado de inglés antiguo, pero Lydia está trabajando en una pila de tomos escritos en griego antiguo, latín y latín arcaico, por lo que Stiles no puede quejarse. Está tratando de tener una idea de lo que podría suceder ahora que el poder del Nemetón ha sido reactivado, pero no está llegando muy lejos, como no había llegado muy lejos con su investigación sobre la telepatía.

Nada en los libros parece coincidir con lo que tiene; como había dicho Deaton, los telépatas que perciben la emoción por lo general solo captan ondas particularmente fuertes de ella. Las sirenas tienen el poder de extraer imágenes de la mente de una persona, así como también sentimientos, pero Stiles está realmente muy seguro de que no es una sirena. Hay telépatas notables en la historia que podrían, con gran concentración, leer breves palabras. Creería que no se puede hacer, si no pudiera hacerlo él mismo.

—Todavía triste. —Lydia lo golpea en las costillas con el codo.

\- - - - -

El mayor defecto en el plan de evasión de Derek es que Stiles no tiene que estar en la misma habitación con alguien para sentir sus sentimientos. Sabía que Scott estaba en peligro desde la mitad de Beacon Hills, por el amor de Dios. Es más difícil leer a alguien cuando está más lejos, claro, pero en su radar aparecen intensas fluctuaciones en las emociones independientemente de la proximidad.

Derek, como era de esperar, es propenso a tener picos emocionales bastante graves.

La peor parte son las pesadillas. La primera vez que sucedió, Stiles se había despertado abruptamente, sudando con frialdad por el terror abyecto, sin tener idea de qué tenía tanto miedo. Ningún recuerdo de una horrible pesadilla, nada específico que pudiera causar un ataque de pánico, y sin embargo, allí estaba, jadeando como si acabara de correr un maratón perseguido por hordas de malvados hombres lobo alfa.

Había dudado de la conveniencia de sus poderes cuando Derek (e Isaac y Allison, en menor medida) habían comenzado a alejarse de él, aparentemente temiendo que captara algún sentimiento de que no querían que lo escucharan a escondidas. Las pesadillas, sin embargo, le habían hecho dudar seriamente de sus poderes. ¿De qué le servía una habilidad que solo le causa dolor? ¿Por qué, si esto era un reflejo del poder que desea su subconsciente, insiste en ser un idiota tan masoquista?

Después de la tercera noche de terror, el peor con diferencia, Stiles escribe a Derek.

Mis poderes apestan, dice. Porque ahora mismo, definitivamente lo hacen. Tiene escuela por la mañana, un examen de economía y una importante práctica de química, y probablemente fracasará en ambas debido a que se quedará dormido en su escritorio. O, en el caso de la química, en un charco de alguna sustancia tóxica. Quizás incluso encima de un mechero Bunsen encendido. La catástrofe es prácticamente inevitable; no ha dormido en tres días, y además ha estado nervioso y paranoico.

¿Por qué?, Derek responde. Su falta de puntuación pinta una imagen bastante precisa de su tono, piensa Stiles. En particular, la ansiedad que atormenta a Stiles ha disminuido en el último minuto. ¿Quizás tener a alguien con quien hablar ayude a Derek a calmarse?

Porque puedo sentir cuando todos tienen miedo. Stiles escribe. No necesito más miedo en mi vida. Ya hay un exceso de miedo.

Derek no responde, pero hay una repentina punzada de culpa en el estómago de Stiles. Supone que puede ver cómo ese último texto puede haber sido contraproducente.

\- - - - -

—Tienes que enseñarme cómo bloquearlo. —Le ruega Stiles a Deaton. —No puedo soportar sentirme como Derek veinticuatro por siete. Está arruinando mi vida. —Y por el sonido de sus propias palabras, también está convirtiendo a Stiles en la particular marca emo de Derek.

—No he dormido más de tres horas por noche en toda la semana. —Se queja. —Solo soy humano. Literalmente no puedo vivir así.

—Tienes razón en eso. —Dice Deaton, y Stiles siente preocupación. Es mucho más débil que el miedo de Derek, pero la mayoría de las cosas lo son. No significa que no sea una mala señal. —Eres solo un humano. Los impactos físicos del trauma psicológico de Derek no han dañado su cuerpo de manera irreparable debido a su curación de hombre lobo. Para ti, sin embargo, pueden causar un daño grave.

—¿Entonces qué hago?

—¿Podrías considerar el tratamiento? —Sugiere Deaton.

—Entonces, ¿se supone que debo tomar pastillas para dormir y terapia para lidiar con un PTSD que ni siquiera es mío? —Stiles pregunta con incredulidad. Incluso se podría decir que lo ha gritado. —¿En serio no tienes nada mejor que sugerir? Porque eso no es nada justo.

Deaton mira, sereno como siempre, pero Stiles siente una punzada de irritación debajo. Es algo satisfactorio saber que lo ha alcanzado.

—Stiles. —Dice tranquilamente. —Como te expliqué antes, este poder debe ser una manifestación de alguna parte de ti. ¿Puede pensar en una razón por la que hayas seleccionado inconscientemente la telepatía?

—¿Porque secretamente tengo un deseo de muerte? —Stiles responde sarcásticamente. —No lo sé, ¿de acuerdo? Nada de esto tiene sentido para mí.

—Piensa. ¿Es posible que hayas deseado poder sentir las cosas de la misma manera que los hombres lobo: mentir, el miedo o la lujuria, por ejemplo?  
Stiles se detiene para pensar en eso.

—Claro. —Dice. Apesta ser una de las únicas personas en su círculo de amigos sin un detector de mentiras incorporado. —Creo.

—¿Y tal vez sentiste que estarías en mejores condiciones de ayudar a tus amigos si pudieras notar cómo se sentían, ver a través de cualquier mentira sobre su bienestar?

—Yo... no lo había pensado de esa manera. —Se da cuenta Stiles. —Sí, se podría decir que ambas cosas son ciertas. Pero si se suponía que estos poderes me beneficiarían, ¿por qué me están volviendo loco?

—Todos los poderes vienen con sus propias complicaciones. —Dice Deaton. —Como un hombre lobo debe aprender a controlar sus poderes, tú también debes.

—¡Por eso vine a ti en primer lugar! ¿Cómo lo bloqueo?

Deaton suspira, y Stiles sabe que no tiene respuesta antes de abrir la boca para decirlo.

—Creo que es probable que la fuerza de voluntad y la práctica sean sus únicas opciones si deseas levantar un muro entre tú y las emociones de los demás. Sin embargo, te sugiero que continúes experimentando con tus poderes, hazte una idea de lo que pueden hacer. Creo que es probable que seas capaz de cosas que ninguno de los dos había imaginado.

—Está bien, gracias Yoda. —Dice Stiles y se va a casa antes de que el veterinario empiece a dar su consejo críptico mediante oraciones invertidas.

\- - - - - - - 

Stiles está bien con la idea de experimentar con sus poderes, pero en este momento está demasiado jodidamente cansado para tener la esperanza de manipularlos. Ni siquiera puede mantener los ojos abiertos el tiempo suficiente para leer el examen que tiene delante; su enfoque es borroso, las filas de puntos de opción múltiple se multiplican y nadan ante sus ojos.

—¿Estás bien, Stiles?—Susurra Scott desde el escritorio de al lado.

No, no está bien. Todo el cuerpo de Stiles grita que no debería estar aquí, que debería estar en casa en su cama, o al menos acostado en la superficie horizontal más cercana.

—Simplemente estoy realmente cansado. —Explica, que es la verdad para el propósito de convencer a un hombre lobo, pero una mentira por omisión en el sentido de que no solo está realmente cansado, está tan privado de sueño que en realidad puede estar muriendo de eso, está aterrorizado todo el tiempo y no puede detenerlo, lo que solo lo aterroriza aún más.

—También estás muy estresado. —Comenta Scott. —En realidad, es un poco confuso, todo el estrés que emana de ti. Es mucho más de lo normal. ¿Qué está pasando, Stiles?  
Stiles abre la boca para decirle a Scott que se lo explicará todo más tarde, cuando el entrenador grita: —¡Stilinski! ¡Deja de hablar y termina tu prueba!

El entrenador parece sorprendido cuando Stiles no responde, solo se encorva y hace lo que le dicen. Está demasiado cansado para discutir.

\- - -- - -

—Santa mierda, Stiles, ¿por qué no me dijiste sobre esto ? —Scott exige una vez que Stiles ha terminado de informarle sobre toda la situación de pesadilla.

—No le vi el punto. No hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto, ¿verdad? No es que puedas drenar el dolor psicológico con tus poderes de lobo, y no es como si estuvieras más familiarizado con la telepatía que Deaton o cualquiera de los cien libros que he revisado, así que pensé que no te molestaría con problemas que no se pueden arreglar.

Scott le frunce el ceño, irradia decepción y frustración, bordeado por la vergüenza y el arrepentimiento. Stiles cree que esas emociones están dirigidas principalmente al propio yo de Scott. También hay un pequeño hilo sinuoso de afecto allí por Stiles, algo así como la sensación de afecto y de ganas de abrazarlo que había sentido en Derek. Sin embargo, no es extraño ni inesperado que Scott quiera abrazar a Stiles.

—No significa que no te ayudaré a encontrar la manera. —Insiste Scott. —Deaton dijo que todo esto estaba relacionado con la verdadera leyenda alfa, que cada uno de nosotros somos lo que somos porque nos tenemos el uno al otro, así que trabaja conmigo, hombre. Trabajar juntos es obviamente lo que nos hace fuertes.

Stiles toma a su mejor amigo en ese abrazo que le ha estado ofreciendo inconscientemente, se envuelve alrededor de Scott y simplemente se aferra, demasiado exhausto para pensar en otra cosa, ni siquiera en sus piernas sosteniendo su cuerpo del suelo. Scott casi lo lleva al jeep, toma sus llaves y los lleva a ambos de regreso a la casa de los McCall. Stiles es llevado por las escaleras, lo que probablemente sería vergonzoso si no fuera tan bueno no tener que caminar ahora mismo, y se sienta en el suave colchón de Scott.

Scott se acuesta a su lado, se enrosca a su alrededor. Stiles se aferra a él como si fuera un salvavidas. Es fácil hacer esto con Scott; nada es realmente vergonzoso cuando has pasado por absolutamente todo con alguien.

Scott está preocupado, pero Stiles piensa que podría estar reprimiendo ese sentimiento lo mejor que pueda porque sabe que Stiles sufrirá si se permite preocuparse. En cambio, cálidos zarcillos de satisfacción y tranquilidad lo envuelven. Stiles se siente feliz y tranquilo con su mejor amigo aquí con él, sabiendo todo con lo que está luchando y ayudándolo a superarlo, y lo siente con doble fuerza porque así es exactamente como se siente Scott.

\- - - -- - - 

Cuando Stiles se despierta, es media mañana del día siguiente. Se siente aturdido, las secuelas de dormir demasiado y quedarse dormido a la vez, pero aun así es mejor que el estado de alerta irregular que ha estado disfrutando durante la última semana.

—¿Como te sientes? —Melissa aparece en la puerta, vestida con su bata de hospital, con el bolso colgado del hombro. Ella le está sonriendo, pero también está preocupada.

—Mejor de lo que estaba ayer. —Responde Stiles, ofreciendo una sonrisa. —Mucho mejor.

—Eso es bueno. Scott fue a la escuela, pero llamé a tu padre anoche y me dijo que te dejara dormir lo más posible. Puedes ir a tus últimas clases si quieres, puedes ir a casa o puedes quedarte aquí; sabes que siempre eres bienvenido.

—Gracias. —Dice Stiles. —Puede que me vaya a casa a buscar algunas cosas, pero si está bien, creo que dormiré aquí de nuevo esta noche. Parece funcionar.

—Vale, me estoy yendo, así que puedes servirte un poco de desayuno o almuerzo, como quieras llamarlo.

Dice algo que Melissa le está dando a Stiles rienda suelta sobre su cocina; cosas realmente desastrosas pueden haber sucedido y han sucedido cuando se le ha otorgado ese tipo de poder.

—No te preocupes por mí. —Dice, aunque sabe que ella lo hará de todos modos, porque siempre lo hace. Melissa asiente, aunque Stiles sabe que no está de acuerdo.

—Me alegro de que te sientas mejor, Stiles. —Dice, y luego se aleja, dejándolo tirado en la cama de Scott, sumergido en el olor de Scott en las mantas, empapándose del ambiente familiar de la habitación de su mejor amigo, un hogar para él como el suyo propio. Se siente tranquilo, como si eso lo anclara en su lugar.

Espera. Anclas. Anclas.

Saca su teléfono. Scott, amigo, creo que podrías ser mi ancla.

\- - - - - - -

—¿Como, un ancla? —Scott pregunta, los ojos un poco abiertos por la sorpresa. —¿Estilo hombre lobo?

—Por lo que puedo decir. —Stiles se encoge de hombros. —Todo lo que sé es que yo tenía bastante control sobre eso anoche, cuando estabas allí conmigo, de una manera que no lo estoy en absoluto cuando estoy en casa solo.

—¿Podría ser algo alfa/beta? ¿Qué hay de que estemos vinculados y todo eso? —Scott pregunta, y en realidad es una pregunta bastante reveladora. Sin embargo, probablemente no sea la respuesta, porque no es que esté celoso ni nada, pero Stiles no es y nunca ha sido el ancla de Scott. Stiles se lo dice claramente y Scott frunce el ceño. —Amigo, puede que no hayas sido mi ancla específica, pero aun así habría estado completamente fuera de control sin ti. Estabas ahí, sólido, incluso cuando todo apestaba.

—Lo que sucedía a menudo. —Interviene Stiles y Scott no discute con eso.

—Lo que necesitaba era una emoción fuerte, algo un poco salvaje para vencer al lobo y someterlo. Allison era pasión, amor romántico, mientras que tú eras familiaridad y estabilidad.

—Estabilidad relativa. —Stiles no puede evitarlo.

—Todo lo que digo es que tal vez ambos necesitemos anclas pero, ¿los tipos de anclas que necesitamos son diferentes?

Scott está haciendo un sorprendentemente buen punto. Stiles supone que siendo un verdadero alfa y todo ha aprendido dos cosas sobre cómo ser una criatura sobrenatural con éxito. Va a llorar solo de pensar en lo lejos que ha llegado el pequeño Scotty desde los buenos tiempos en que lo mordieron por primera vez y ambos estaban enloqueciendo.

—Tal vez ya que estás sintiendo todas estas locas emociones de todos los que te rodean, lo que necesitas es un ancla que sea tranquila, familiar y simple. Como un viejo amigo.  
Stiles lo abraza. A veces simplemente no puede evitarlo; Scott es muy abrazable.

\- - - - -

Stiles sigue quedándose en casa de Scott, lo que significa que la evasión de Isaac es mucho más aguda con él viviendo en casa de los McCall ahora. Stiles realmente no capta mucho de él de todos modos; un persistente indicio de ansiedad, claro, pero no es nada comparado con lo que recibe de Derek, o de sí mismo para el caso. ¿Quizás Stiles e Isaac simplemente no tienen una 'conexión' súper fuerte? Lo que tendría más sentido si Stiles y Derek lo hicieran. A pesar de la sopa de pollo, la relación de Stiles y Derek siempre ha sido bastante unilateral: Stiles codicia al hombre lobo mayor, problemático y chico malo, y el hombre lobo mayor, problemático y chico malo se queja y se digna tolerarlo cuando quiere ayuda.

Después de una semana de sueño tranquilo acampando en el dormitorio de Scott, Stiles es interrumpido desagradablemente una vez más.

Se endereza bruscamente en la oscuridad, temblando con una sensación que lo ahoga por razones desconocidas para él. Con este sentimiento corriendo a través de él, las razones no parecen importar mucho de todos modos. Stiles ha estado en situaciones cercanas a la muerte antes, y reconoce la adrenalina, tan embriagadora que todo es surrealista, pero el resto de la sensación no es como escapar de la muerte. Es pesado, supurante y venenoso, el tipo de depresión que aparece después de ver morir a otra persona. La sensación de desear haber estado en su lugar, desear que el mundo se derrumbe en lugar de seguir como de costumbre, porque es demasiado difícil dar sentido a las cosas ordinarias cuando tu nube de lluvia personal es tan pesada.

Él se siente enfermo. Se da cuenta de que tiene lágrimas en la cara.

—Scott. —Se ahoga suavemente. —Scott, algo malo está pasando.

Es entonces cuando suena su teléfono, un zumbido electrónico estridente y una luz intermitente en la oscuridad que antes estaba quieta. Scott se mueve junto a él, claramente haciendo todo lo posible para despertarse lo más rápido posible. Stiles agarra su móvil y responde.

—Stiles. —La voz de Lydia suena presa del pánico, casi tan inestable como la de Stiles.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—No lo sé, no exactamente. —Dice Lydia. —Pero tuve este sueño, fue extraño, todo lo que estaba haciendo era preparar un baño, pero el ruido del agua era muy, muy fuerte. Y luego me desperté, pero el ruido no se detuvo. Apenas puedo desconectarme para hablar contigo en este momento.

—Está bien, tienes razón, eso es extraño. —Dice. —¿Sientes algo más? ¿Algún indicio de algo en absoluto?

—Sí, en realidad. —Continúa Lydia. —En el sueño, estaba arrojando algo al agua de la bañera. Al principio pensé que era una especie de cristales de baño perfumados o algo así. Era una especie de popurrí, pero pensándolo bien se parecía más a...

—¿Wolfsbane? —Stiles arriesga una suposición.

—Sí. —Responde Lydia.

—Está bien. —Stiles intenta mantener la respiración uniforme. —Justo antes de que me llamaras, me desperté con un mal presentimiento. Como realmente, desastrosamente malo. Estoy bastante seguro de que mis malos sentimientos están relacionados con los tuyos.

—Puedes señalar de dónde viene, ¿verdad? ¿Eso es parte de lo que hacen tus poderes?

—Por lo general, sí, pero ahora mismo se siente demasiado grande, como si viniera de todas partes. Es demasiado y no puedo intentar perfeccionarlo más cuando intento bloquearlo.

—Entonces no lo bloquees.

Stiles se estremece con solo pensarlo.

—No puedo.

—¿Por qué no? —Pregunta Lydia, queriendo saber. A Stiles también le gustaría una explicación razonable de por qué no, honestamente. Todo lo que sabe es que, si se está ahogando en este momento, dejar entrar un poco más de este sentimiento es como alejarse del bote salvavidas y sumergirse en el oleaje espumoso y agitado.

—Está bien. —Suspira. Lydia guarda silencio por un segundo. Cuando habla lo hace con notas de simpatía.

—Sé que lo es, Stiles. Esta cosa psíquica también me está volviendo loco esta noche, lo que significa malas noticias para quien esté en problemas. Pero eso es todo: alguien está en problemas. Si es tan malo para ti, piensa en lo malo que debe ser para ellos.

Ella tiene razón. Stiles se resiente por este hecho, porque el miedo y la razón tienden a entrar en conflicto puramente por la naturaleza de cada uno, y Stiles tiene mucho miedo en este momento.

—Puedes hacerlo, Stiles, sé que puedes. —Dice Scott, que parece haberse despertado el resto del camino y sintonizado con la conversación. —Estaré aquí todo el tiempo, ¿de acuerdo?

No está bien, no está bien en absoluto, pero incluso si ambos están equivocados y Stiles realmente no puede hacer frente a esto, sabe que todavía tiene que intentarlo. Para empezar, la razón por la que tiene estas habilidades psíquicas es para hacer cosas como esta, para ayudar a las personas que están en problemas.

Tiene una sospecha furtiva sobre quién es el que está en problemas, pero el tiempo es esencial y correr hacia la casa de Derek con todas las armas encendidas le costará caro a alguien si esta angustia resulta no ser suya.

—Lo intentaré. —Dice Stiles. Scott le da una palmada en el hombro, una combinación de “Estoy orgulloso de ti y estoy aquí para ser tu ancla, recuerda”.

Tentativamente, Stiles se encoge de hombros de la manta de seguridad que lo ha mantenido cuerdo aquí en la casa McCall. Se siente como si se estuviera quitando toda la ropa en el ártico, el viento amargo azotando y mordiendo su piel desnuda. Entumecimiento, pero doloroso. Vagamente se da cuenta de que está temblando, pero su cuerpo se siente lejano. Todo lo que es real es la idea aparentemente brillante de que podría cavar un hoyo y enterrarse en él, que nunca más podría escuchar de sí mismo.

Hay una ola más horrible, como agua helada a su alrededor, capas de hielo por todos lados y sin idea de qué camino está hacia arriba, no hay más remedio que dejar que asedie sus pulmones, y finalmente encuentra el hilo que lo lleva a la fuente.

No es exactamente una sorpresa. Sin embargo, es inesperado que en lugar de venir del loft de Derek, Stiles rastree su angustia hasta la casa Hale.

\- - - -- - 

Scott y Stiles se detienen frente a la casa Hale momentos antes de que llegue Lydia. Ella corre hacia adentro, y Stiles cojea lo más rápido que puede con Scott apoyándolo. Está anclado de nuevo, pero todavía siente como si le hubieran raspado las entrañas con algo oxidado. Es como una resaca de telepatía, solo que la telepatía real no era tan divertida como lo hubiera sido una noche de travesuras borrachas. La telepatía apesta. En el momento en que entran a la casa, Scott comienza a toser.

—Definitivamente es Wolfsbane. —Dice entre dientes.

—¿Dónde está el baño en este lugar? —Pregunta Stiles. Scott huele el aire, arrugando la nariz con disgusto.

—Segundo piso. —Dice, por lo que se disponen a subir la destartalada escalera. El baño es grande, con azulejos blancos estropeados por el lamido de las llamas pasadas y la posterior acumulación de moho negro desagradable. El aire está cargado de vapor fragante, del tipo que hace que Scott se doblegue. Las rodillas de Stiles crujen contra el suelo, pero el impacto no es nada comparado con el aplastante peso del dolor de Derek cuando se posa sobre él, más grande y más frío que nunca.

AVISO: DESCRIPCIÓN GRÁFICA DE INTENTO DE SUICIDIO A PARTIR DE AQUÍ

Derek está en la bañera, agua todavía tibia envenenada con los pétalos de flores púrpuras aplastadas y sangre arremolinándose, todavía goteando de largas garras en cada una de sus muñecas. La cantidad de sangre es alarmante en el agua, que se ve lechosa y con olores metálicos y mal, incluso para Stiles, incluso por debajo del olor del acónito.

Por un momento horrible, Stiles se pregunta si Derek hizo esto para alejarse de él, pero eso es ridículo. Se asegura a sí mismo de ello. Sería una respuesta totalmente desproporcionada a un poco de escuchas. Ni siquiera Derek es tan melodramático.

Stiles aprieta los dientes.

No debería estar vivo, la voz de Derek gime débilmente en la cabeza de Stiles. Debería estar muerto ahora. ¿Por qué no está funcionando?

Es un ejercicio difícil con Stiles y Scott en condiciones menos que óptimas, pero juntos sacan a Derek del baño y de la habitación al pasillo, donde el aire es al menos un poco más claro.

Necesitaba que el dolor terminara, recorre los pensamientos de Derek más de una vez. Puede que a Stiles no le guste, pero no puede negar que entiende de dónde viene Derek. Había sentido una muestra del dolor del tipo pasar a través de él, y el olvido le había parecido bastante apetitoso.

Una vez que está fuera de la solución de Wolfsbane, el cuerpo de Derek comienza a sanar, las muñecas cortadas se cierran para alivio de Stiles. Su rostro es pálido, fantasmal de un blanco hueso contra su cabello oscuro y su barba incipiente. Todavía hay tanto dolor y confusión sobre él que Stiles se inclina para abrazarlo antes de que se dé cuenta.

Llevan a Derek a Deaton, en primer lugar para asegurarse de que realmente lo logrará, y en segundo lugar porque Deaton podría tener algo que decir con respecto a lo que sea que esté pasando con él. Derek ha sido miserable durante años, Stiles es muy consciente de eso, pero ¿por qué elegir ahora cuando tiene una manada a su alrededor que en realidad es casi estable, gente que lo necesita y lo quiere cerca, para tratar de acabar con todo? Stiles se inclina a pensar que algo más está sucediendo aquí, algo seriamente sospechoso.

La alternativa ciertamente no servirá.

\- - - - - 

—Tiene mucho frío. —Murmura Deaton, dejando el termómetro en el mostrador de su sala de examen. Derek yace inmóvil en la mesa de examen, sus pantalones cortos empapados y el resto de él todavía húmedo. Puede ser todo un espectáculo para la vista, pero incluso Stiles reconoce que este no es el momento de revisar el físico de Derek. Simplemente no.

Stiles levanta el termómetro para ver cuán congelado está Derek.

—Hey. —Dice. —Esto dice treinta y seis. Eso es normal, cálido, incluso.

—No para un hombre lobo. —Responde Deaton. Stiles está temporalmente avergonzado de no saber esto, con ser un gurú de hombres lobo y todo eso.

—Algo antinatural está sucediendo aquí, ¿verdad? —Scott interviene, con la voz cargada de preocupación. Stiles puede sentir esa preocupación, una sensación que pica bajo su propia piel. —¿Algo lo afectó e hizo que se lastimara?

Deaton asiente. —Desafortunadamente, sí. Creo que sé a qué nos enfrentamos.


End file.
